


King's Robe

by orphan_account



Series: BoKuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto feels so awkward and restless even though he knows he pays too much attention to every little detail he catches when watching Kuroo. He doesn't want to mind these gestures because deep down he knows they don't hold the meaning Bokuto yearns them to have. </p><p>Day 1 : Friends to Lovers / <strike>First Date</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Robe

"Oh man, that was sick! We should totally invite Kenma, Yaku and Konoha tomorrow night for practice!" Kuroo cheers as he bends and takes the bottle next to Bokuto. Fukurodani's wing spiker is situated against the gym wall, his legs stretched in front, towel hanging over his head. 

He's content with just the two of them but extremely self-conscious to voice it out so he decides to tease Kuroo.

"I see you're trying to run away as always, Kuroo-kun? This sweety pie is too much for you to handle?" He wiggles his brows as he makes a gesture with his hands as he's presenting himself. 

"You know I can take you anytime, Kou." He reaches and ruffles Bokuto's hair over the towel. 

_You could as well rip open my rib cage and unravel my heart._

"I just thought it'd be fun to have a 2 on 2 match! We're always practicing alone. While we're here on camp, why not make more out of it?" Kuroo slumps down next to Bokuto. 

 _The knee... The shoulder... My skin's flaming..._  

He slides the towel towards his face to cover his conspicuous blush, his body over-heating from the simplest touch of the other's skin. They've been friends for five years, met through their common passion volleyball. Practicing together means so much to Bokuto; all the sweat, labor and devotion they put in those ungodly amount of drills is above anything else. All the late night meetings, phone talks, shared documents and videos are the details that made Bokuto who he is today, one of the best wing spikers throughout Japan -which makes it even worse because Kuroo puts much more effort in this and is the one who pushes Bokuto to his limits, both with his rivalry and friendship, yet he's not entitled as ' _one of the best middle-blockers throughout Japan_ '. 

 _Downright outrageous!_  

If it were to be a some sort of crown, a red robe, a medal, a plate - _anything visible or materialistic_ \- he'd immediately pass it to Kuroo without batting an eye. It was so frustrating for Bokuto that titles were just lousy words, gushed out by 'authorities' who fail to see the truth behind the results. He bends his legs and rests his arms on his knees, head falling in front, Bokuto watches the sweat dripping and forming clear half spheres on the varnished, hardwood floor. He doesn't know how much time he has spent like that, a ray spears through the darkness his towel provides and sparkles on the spheres merging down or sliding around. Kuroo ajars the towel to see Bokuto's face, while the spiker reacts immediately to this action.

"Hey _sweety pie_ , are you okay? Let's wrap this up and go get some food, what do you say?"

_Even though he has that fringe hanging down, covering half of his face, I can see his eyes glimmering._

"I think I'll go straight to bed tonight after taking a bath, the weather's really starting to get to me. You should, too! Stop with the late night binge eating, you'll have an old man 'balcony' around your waist soon enough if you don't be careful." 

Just when Kuroo is prepared to make a smart comeback, Yukie enters the gym and informs them that the place has to be closed up in 5 minutes. They both know how furious she can get when things are not done orderly so Kuroo rises immediately and pulls Bokuto back on his feet. Saluting the commander as she leaves the building, they start by picking up the balls scattered around.

Bokuto feels so awkward and restless even though he knows he pays too much attention to every little detail he catches when watching Kuroo. He doesn't want to mind these gestures because deep down he knows they don't hold the meaning Bokuto yearns them to have. 

_Don't corner yourself anymore than this, it's just your self-indulgence._

"So..." Bokuto clears his throat rather loudly. "You are quite friendly with your first year, what was his name? The lanky one."

"You mean Lev?" Kuroo raises a brow, throwing the last ball in the basket and pushing it into the corner. "Mm, I didn't think I was being extra friendly, does it look that way?"

"Y-yeah. Just an observation, though. " 

Kuroo considers what Bokuto says while they dismantle the net and put it away, next to the basket.

"Then I should be careful from now on, I don't want to seem like I have a favorite." He comments, then a sly smirk spreads across his face. "Apart from you, of course. C'mere!" 

He suddenly jumps over Bokuto and starts to tickle him and soon after they start their usual wrestling, collapsing on the floor. These times are both so precious, yet so frightening for Bokuto; especially right after he makes such comments that encourages his feelings. He tries not to unleash his inner self and start kissing all over Kuroo, sliding his hands under his shirt and _actually_ touch him; not in the form of tickling, throwing over an arm or casually bumping.

Touching.

_With the intention of-_

"Hey, what did I say?" Yukie is back.

And she's enraged. 

"Fuck, Kou. We need to run for our lives!"

*

"One more!" Bokuto shouts, trying to motivate himself. Avoiding contact with Kuroo throughout the day and leaving him baffled, he forces Onaga to toss to him and drags him to a gym that's not frequently used. Slamming each and every ball down to the other side of the net may be considered a healthy way to deal with one's problems but not for Bokuto, he evidently goes to lengths that will only bring him a dislocated shoulder rather than a relief. 

"One more!" 

Onaga looks at Bokuto with pity and compassion, like he's witnessing a baby bird trying to take flight with a broken wing.

"Captain, isn't it enough? It's been almost 2 hours since we entered here and you only took a 10 minute break. Are you okay?"

_I need to get it off my chest._

"Bokuto grabs his shirt's hem, wiping some of the sweat that's been tickling his nose. 

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

_I need to get it out of my limbs._

"Well, you seem agitated for some reason." Onaga continues in a soft manner. "Let's not talk about it if you don't want to, but don't strain yourself this much. Plus, we need to close the gym in half an hour."

_It's creeping up behind me and devouring, I need to be on the move._

"It's my body and only I know its limits, okay? We stop when I decide to stop. I want to practice a sharp cross spike, so throw it just above the net, near the metal post."

Onaga is sure Bokuto doesn't know what kind of expression he has on his face, so intimidating that it immediately sends shivers down his spine, as if he will rip Onaga's head off with his bare hands in an instant.

"Bokuto-san, the metal posts are not covered with-"

_My feet has to move._

Onaga jolts at the intensity of Bokuto's gaze and follows through, even though every part of him screams how wrong and dangerous this is as he takes another ball from the basket.

Bokuto first jumps up to gain some momentum and with side steps, without averting his gaze that is locked on Onaga, he slowly increases his speed and launches off towards the post diagonally, as if he's shifting between A-quick to C. 

"Bokuto-san!"

What happens next probably is the same feeling when you get stabbed from the side of your torso, a pain so sharp and sudden. Then, it's unconsciousness.

*

_Why does my arm feels this heavy... Little ants roaming in my veins..._

He tries to straighten his upper body but the same sharp pain from before leaves him immobile. That's when the weight on his arm lessens, he sees the familiar bedhead with unfamiliar bags under his eyes.

"Kuroo?" He mutters, realizing the bandages next to his mouth limiting the movement. Kuroo seems to have fallen asleep next to him, after lifting his head he meets Bokuto's eyes, desperately searching for a sign that he's okay.

_Those eyes... I need to get up!_

"Ugh, it hurts."

"Of course it hurts you idiot, what did you think you were doing! Just stay put and don't move." Kuroo hisses. He isn't shouting at all but his anger is seeping through his teeth.

_I can't bare to see him like this, I need to get up!_

"Don't be mad at me..." Bokuto whines, whispering almost, like a little kid being scolded by a parent. "I was just practicing."

"Even though your kouhai told you to stop?! Even though the metal post was not covered with padding  _as it should be_? What if something worse happened, Kou..." 

_Does... he care about me, really?_

Kuroo's voice cracked as his anger faltered, turning into little teardrops trailing down on his tanned skin. 

"It was really close Kou, you could've broken your arm, leg or worse; your rib. You have to avoid injuries like they're plague, how irresponsible you can get! I thought you were considering going professional, yet you don't take care of your one and only instrument, your body. What if you'd have a permanent injury!"

_Ah, yeah... It's not really about me, I shouldn't have my hopes up._

"And for fuck's sake, is that any way to treat your kouhai? The poor guy was lost after seeing you like that, murmuring nothing other than it was his fault!"

_Stop talking like you actually know my feelings._

"You have responsibility towards yourself and your team! Being hot blooded is one thing but irresponsibility is downright stupid."

_Hot blooded? Stop talking like you know everything._

"You're one of the best in Japan! Don't let that title go to waste and use it to your advantage!"

_Stop talking like y-_

"-ou know my feelings."

"Wha-"

"STOP FUCKING SPEWING THINGS! LIKE HELL I WANTED THAT TITLE!"

His nails digging on the soft mattress and hot lava waiting to surface any minute, ready to wipe out anything and everything surrounding Bokuto, he pants as he studies the horror on Kuroo's face.

"Wh-what do you mean." Kuroo stutters, taken aback with the unexpected reaction. 

"It's fucking great knowing that you care more about my career, thank you very much. I'm not trying to dump these things on you but I never wanted those titles, they naturally came after I tried to be a better player, a suitable person who can stand next to you, both as a rival and a friend, as you did perfectly for me all these years. Accepting your help and challenge time after time has brought me today, Tetsurou. If there is someone who really deserves being the best, it's you. I would have wrapped that red robe around your shoulders, if I could."

"Kou, I really-"

"No. I -" Bokuto's eyes are flutter shut, like he's indecisive about whether to continue talking or keep on bottling up the rest. It only dawns on Kuroo now that he failed noticing his best friend's been nervous and keeping his problems to himself, drowning in self-pity.

"Listen to me, Kou." Kuroo softens as he drags his chair closer to Bokuto. "I honestly know I don't deserve your praise, disappointing the other is the the first thing that a friend has to avoid but... Out of selfishness, I tried not to dwell on things, constraining our relationship to only dick jokes or stupid pranks and volleyball. My head's been so busy with myself and my own stupid shenanigans, I just... "

Kuroo's head falls on Bokuto's arm, where out of trepidation he's been squeezing it without realizing for a while. He mutters a couple of words that reaches straight to Bokuto's heart, setting him free from all of his anxiety and agony, pushing him towards a bright future once again.

"I'm in love with you, Koutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/), if you ever want to be friends! 
> 
> And seriously, my baby Kuroo needs more recognition! Q_Q


End file.
